


Homestuck: Of Candy and Meat

by Samanimations



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanimations/pseuds/Samanimations
Summary: will you choose Candy, or Meat?
Relationships: John Egbert/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Homestuck: Of Candy and Meat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck, Andrew H. does.

HOMESTUCK: OF CANDY AND MEAT

A FANFIC BY SAMANIMATIONS  
INSPIRED BY ANDREW HUSSIES WORKS


	2. Meat

It begins with a memo.


End file.
